gtatwitterrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Scott Cousins
Character Scott Cousins Also known as: * SC * Scotty Status: Alive Date of Birth: December 30th, 1970 Place of birth: Algonquin, Liberty City Nationality: Italian-American Main affiliation: * Jimmy Pegorino * Chris Lopez * Matt Thompson * Michael Defledhead * Lewis Singer * Ryan Krinberg * Republican Party Enemies: * Democrats * Bernie Sheinson Job: * Ex-US Vice President * Ex-Governor of San Andreas * CEO of Weazel News * Infinity Media Administrator Handle: @ScottCousins_ Creation Date: December 2015 Scott Cousins is a registered character. He was created in December of 2015. He was the Vice President of the United States. Biography Scott Raymond Cousins was born on December 30, 1970 in Middle Park West, Algonquin, Liberty City, to an American father of Italian and Irish origin who worked as a police officer and an American mother. He lived in Liberty City for the thorough part of his childhood. In 1991, he graduated from Vespucci University with a degree in political science and law. In 1992, he began working as a part-time bus driver in the Algonquin area. In 1995, moved to Los Santos and gained a place at ULSA, where he continued to study law. Later that year, he was guaranteed an internship with Schlongberg Sachs and worked on many low-level law cases. In 1996, Scott was arrested on charges of battery after attacking an unknown man outside Maisonette 9 nightclub in Lower Algonquin. He was released on a bail of $2,500, and ended up not being sentenced due to his father's close links with city law enforcement. His interest in politics made Scott join the Republican Party in 1996, he worked as co-chair at the South LS branch of the party until 1998, when he moved back to Liberty City. Later that year in Liberty City he decided to marry his long term love interest, Katie, who he had known since his days at Vespucci University. In June 1999, Scott welcomed his first child, Jason Cousins into the world. Scott's activities in the early 00's are not too known, in 2001 he welcomed his second child, Charlie Cousins into the world, he gained many business interests and began to invest in real estate and the stock market in a move away from law and politics. In 2005, after disagreeing with the Republican Party's stance on war in the Middle East, he became politically independent. In 2008, he became CEO of LC24 (now LS/LC24), a multi-media company based in Liberty City. In 2010, he rejoined the Republican Party and set his sights on a political future. In 2013, Scott moved back to San Andreas with his wife and 2 children, and they settled down in a home in Richman. In early 2016, Scott ran for Governor of San Andreas and won with a large share of the vote, not before he was removed from office weeks later following a harassment scandal. Scott contested the removal to no avail. In July, Scott Cousins became owner of the Daily Globe in a $550 million dollar deal, the takeover sent shockwaves through the media industry. In September that year, Scott Cousins went on to become Mayor of Los Santos, winning with over 90% of the vote; and then being re-elected in March 2017. In September 2017, Scott became Governor of San Andreas once again, running on a campaign promising to keep taxes low and co-operate with federal immigration policies, after the Democrats refused to hand over illegal immigrants to federal authorities. In 2018, Scott Cousins continued to serve as Governor, and he was the Co-CEO of Weazel News. He resided in Richman, Los Santos. As of 2019, he was announced as the running mate of Michael Defledhead for his campaign for President of the United States and they won in a landslide victory. Scott was inaugurated as VP on March 13th and he continues to serve in office to this day. Personality Scott is very defensive towards his opponents and will often attack those who attempt to harm his close friends and family. He is generally easy-going when with friends and family, but takes politics seriously and will offer huge rebuttals to anyone who attacks him in the slightest way. Scott is a Republican, and is often seen as considerably nationalistic. He has strong views on immigration and national security; and has attacked his opponents many times for their views. Away from the public scene, Scott enjoys spending time with family and friends, drinking, eating, cycling. FIB Database record |} Gallery scotttwitter.jpeg|Scott's profile picture. Cousinsmeeting.image|Scott meeting with Michael Defledhead. image.jpeg|Scott making a speech. __NOEDITSECTION__